The prior art has numerous cradles and clips for holding a portable phone, but each of these relies on grasping the phone from behind or supporting it in a tight-fitting tray. The prior art devices require elaborate anchoring systems to attach them to the car.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a simple light-weight device that uses available anchoring systems.